Live On
by Ominae
Summary: After killing the assassin Kei Amami in Kyoto, Kyoya reflects on whether he should live on after the deaths of the people he cared of including his boss and his old friend and partner. SPOILER: End of Jiraishin, Volume 19/Volume 10 - In Bunko


Jiraishin/Ice Blade: Live On

By: Ominae

Rating: T

NOTE:

All characters of Jirashin are under the copyright of Tsutomu Takahashi.

To all readers:

This is based after the last volume of Jiraishin and its entry, Life.

Summary:

After killing the assassin Kei Amami in Kyoto, Kyoya reflects on whether he should live on after the deaths of the people he cared of including his boss and his old friend and partner.

* * *

Outside Kyoto Police Station, Kyoto City, Kyoto, Japan

* * *

Kyoya Iida, known homicide detective from Shinjuku's own precinct, waited outside the station with a cigarette stick between his left index and middle fingers. He contemplated on smoking today, but one of the last few things that he wanted to have were dreams of Atsuko and his ex-boss telling him to quit smoking.

Kyoya decided to twirl it round and round his left, seeing that there wasn't really anything to do in the afternoon.

"Kyoya-san?"

Kyoya turned around to see Eriko Aizawa, his second partner in the homicide division, already outside the station watching Kyoya twirl the cigarette stick in his left hand.

"Are you going to smoke?"

Kyoya, in response, replaced the stick back in the right pocket of his black pants. "No. Not today."

Eriko blinked. _What?_

"Is there something wrong?"

Eriko shook her head. "No. Not at all. I'm just wondering."

"I was just wondering about myself. A lot of good people have died out there."

"Yeah, you're right." Eriko stared at the ground.

Kyoya continued to make his point to his partner. "There's my first partner Yamaki. He got killed by a Chinese juvenile delinquent who came in Japan illegally to do an assassination job." He extended his left index finger for emphasis.

"Then Atsuko. I guess I wasn't fast enough to save her when that deranged stalker of yours fired his Beretta 92F pistol at the wedding." Kyoya extended his left middle finger next.

"The director came next. I never expected that he'd go out there and face off against Amami without the knowledge that she's a hired assassin." Kyoya sighed, having extended his ring finger last.

"And your point is, Kyoya-san?"

Kyoya looked up at the afternoon sky. "I wonder if I'm cursed to be lonely from the start ever since I was born into this world." He then stared at Eriko. "I think I must be cursed. Yamaki, Atsuko and her father. And now, you were almost to being killed back then."

Eriko tried to smile at Kyoya, but couldn't due to his words. "It's because you were there to save me. I would've probably be dead by then if you didn't attend the wedding..."

The hard-nosed detective inhaled before he gently exhaled.

"I'm meant to be alone. Alone after I was born and alone after I pass on with no one to remember me by..."

"That's not true, Kyoya-san!"

Eriko reached out and hugged Kyoya, despite being watched by some bystanders passing the station. Kyoya didn't know what to do except to pat at her back, feeling embarrassed. _I haven't felt this embarrassed than back in kindergarten..._

"Remember what you told me about people's shadows?" Eriko slowly released herself from hugging her older partner. "It doesn't mean that one's shadow has to be forever shaped by how one acts or how one's life is influenced." She stared at Kyoya, tears in her eyes. "It doesn't have to be this way. There are still people who care about you, Kyoya-san."

Kyoya was surprised, "Really? There are?"

Eriko blushed and stared at the ground. Kyoya nodded. "I see."

"Is everything alright?" A patrolman asked Kyoya, who was about to enter the station.

"It's alright." Kyoya placed a comforting hand on Eriko's right shoulder. "Detective Aizawa was just talking to me."

"Okay." The patrolman nodded and went inside the station.

"Why?" Kyoya asked as he and Eriko began to walk away from the station.

"I don't know." Eriko replied, looking at Kyoya now with a smile on her face. "You're quite fascinating with the way you handle the cases back at the station." Eriko placed a hand on her chest, feeling her heart beat rapidly. "You're quite interesting, despite your methods." She then blushed.

_At the same time you're handsome. No... you could be quite more handsome than Kohei. _

Kyoya had then flashed a rare smile, a smile that he didn't show since the deaths of Yamaki and Director Narita made the detective's life miserable to a point that he felt alone and lonely in the darkness.

But he felt that Eriko was the light shining that would guide him out of his self-depression and pain.

"Arigato." Kyoya thanked the female detective. In return, she gently held his right arm and touched it softly with her fingers.

It was going to take a while before Eriko helped Kyoya through the pain of losing the few people Kyoya had called _friends._

THE END

PS - Go read up on this manga in onemanga(dot)com under the title Jiraishin if you haven't read it/finished reading it. It's a good cop manga. Trust me, you'll like it. For the meantime, let me know if I did good/bad when you review. I hope I did the Kyoya/Eriko parts well there. XP

This is kinda, my way of wrapping up the ending of Jirashin. At least, it gave them justice after the perp busted her wedding. Shame though, wished Iida would've shot him back with his own weapon.


End file.
